gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 12
Gallery updates No rush, I expect this will take weeks, if not a couple of months to do properly. I've been lucky enough to have some spare moments this week to make a decent start on it, but will not be able to keep up this rate. I don't know if you noticed, but I have tested it out on non-GTAV vehicles and it seems to work OK. Obviously there will be no 1st person shot, and no badges for 3D universe, but I think it still looks reasonable. p.s. I still can't get a Brawler to roll over and stay rolled over. I may have to resort to video capture and freeze-frame! No idea how I'm going to get the underside of the Dozer either. smurfy (coms) 11:40, July 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Strange Dashboard Glitch? It's a glitch with the Rockstar Editor. It appears fine in game or if I re-add the clip. R* Editor is actually glitchy when loading clips. Sometimes I record a sparkling clean car and when I load the clip in R* Editor the car either has a level 4 dirt on it or is clean as it was. I'll try fix the images once I upload Sultan and an IV car attempt - Sultan also has a screenshot with glitched dials. 17:32, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Khamelion, Futo and Sultan images have been fixed. 18:39, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Haha I agree. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:28, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Same here. I'm sure there are bound to be other "Yorkshire's", even if they aren't from Leeds. You're in North Leeds (I think) and I'm in South Leeds, so even we are a quite a distance apart, even in the same city. ::I think that Cloud and Tony both lived in the same town in America. Blyth I believe. It may not be Tony, but I know it was someone. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::@Vault Boy, it's me that lives nearby to Cloud. Sorry to butt in this though. ( ) 21:38, July 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::It's fine. I just looked, and you actually all live near each other, as Tony's profile does say Blythe, California. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:47, July 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: If you don't like it, then remove it. 11:17, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Mallard Pics Hey Monk. I was just checking the Mallard page and turns out that this plane NEVER got a proper front and rear pic. Since you and Sean have been collecting some pics for the vehicles, I thought in letting you know this. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 19:10, July 18, 2015 (UTC) : Oh. I never knew! I'll try to get one tomorrow. Thanks for letting me know :) 19:34, July 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Design Gallery images redo I'll replace them once everything else is done. They aren't that much of a priority right now - cars are clearly visible in them so no need for urgent replacing. And IMO they're fine, image sizes is what I don't like but I'm pretty sure most people don't even care about image sizes. Though I wonder what's going to happen with the project now that Smurfynz has left. 10:55, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :It'll probably be the same case as with RainingPain. Still, shame to see him go like that. I'll continue working with the ones I've "reserved", then we can split the remainder between us or something, if he doesn't come back. 11:03, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RE:Vehicle Table issues Stretched the description section a bit and made the stats images smaller. Looks ok on my end now - how does it look like for you? 13:03, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Admin Election Sure. I'll add you into it now. I'm going to send you a message on a random wiki telling you to send me the answers to the Admin Cases there. Good luck! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:05, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Masks Page Photos Hello Monks! It's been a while! I was going talk about the photos on the "Masks" page, I honestly don't think we can get photos of every single one on there. I really '''appreciated the work you did on the page with the photos, but considering you have other projects and things to be working on, and I don't have a proper hook-up from my Xbone to PC to transfer screenshots, it just seems unlikely we'll get it done anytime soon. I just wanted to know if you're alright with me deleting the "photos" column and photos, moving ones mentioned in blocks of text to that area of the page. Would that be alright? Also, saw your profile, I'm sorry to hear that man! It gets better, and want you to know that. Mortsnarg (talk) 03:23, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry I haven't answered your message straight away (being keeping away from the wiki for a few days, as well as seeing my psychologist), but, yeah, to be honest, I think it's the best option to remove the current images. I myself cannot afford to take screenshots of '''every single mask (or be bothered quite frankly). I think images of the GTA V Story mode masks would be acceptable, as there aren't as many, and some of them play a vital role in the GTA V story (heists, etc). Thanks for asking. :) 09:39, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :It's fine! I understand, everyone needs a little time away. I'll get on it right away! Mortsnarg (talk) 17:38, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Unmarked Cruiser I can't say I've ever seen one online, I did try finding one once, pretty sure it was supposed to spawn in the same location (the train station). I suspect it may have spawned early on, possibly on PS3/Xbox360 only, but it may have been stealth-patched out at some point. p.s. I nearly put the same rename template on The Vault until I screengrabbed the posters and noticed the "The" was there. Smurfynz (talk) 09:54, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Admin Thanks Monk, i'll do my best, if anything ask me =] AndreEagle17 13:31, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Mallard Pics No problem. After you left the wikia because of your personal problens, I imagined that you had forgotten about the pics. I don't like asking for a favor more then once for the same person, (I always feel like I'm bothering the person), so I askwed Wild instead. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 18:03, July 24, 2015 (UTC) (new formatting) The Hen House Last time I checked, a "gentlemens" club and a stip club are the same thing.Swordsplay83 (talk) 15:40, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :No in-game evidence supports it is a strip club. Read Smurfy's statement. Look on the wikipedia, you can find a direct description of what it actually is: :Nothing in this quote mentions anything about a Strip Club, nor does the description refer or describe it to as one. - 15:46, July 25, 2015 (UTC) How was it? ;p ;p ;p ;p AndreEagle17 26, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :I'll tell you in chat tomorrow (UTC) xD :) - 21:29, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Maps The entire maps functioanlity on wikia is balls. I tried to clean them up but even the stuff you delete is still visible. There is virtually no audit log and no undo. I gave up trying to police it. If it were up to me, they'd all be gone, but yeah, those latest 2 should both be removed. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : (edit) and give the user his first official warning for nonsense edits for adding it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:05, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: Quite a few of his edits have been reverted already and borderline warning material. tells you whodunnit. Looks like Tom has been busy last month trying to make at least one of them useful (letter scraps) but even he messed up the marker names and probably found (like I did) that he cannot delete the mis-named one. As I said... balls. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:18, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Yes, you can delete individual pins, but try deleting a pin category. Tom may have added that "Created by LS11sVaultBoy" one deliberately though, not sure why though. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:28, July 28, 2015 (UTC) RE:Renaming All done. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Random characters Hey Monk. Can you give me your opinion on this table? Do you think it looks too confusing or that it could be improved? [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 15:17, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : Ouch, that is very hectic. IMO, I think the image of Barry should be placed under the name "Barry", and get rid of the first section which it currently lies in. Also, the colouring is a little awkward, the white should be replaced with gray, and the yellow + purple sections should be altered to something similar to the other colours. • • 15:24, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tips. I tried to follow the same pattern of colors from the missions in GTA V navbox, (yellow for sections with trevor and Franklin, purple for sections with Trevor and Michael) but I guess it doesn't work here. Andre liked the table, but I will try to work on it a little more. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 15:30, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Deer/Deers You were right the first time. :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:58, July 29, 2015 (UTC) : Oh! I got a bit impatient and wanted the see the page renamed myself xD I knew I'd be wrong trading the info across :P • • 09:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: In local MediaWik:Wikia/Common.css ahref="/wiki/User:X" { color:Y!important; } X is the username (in case of spacing, put _), Y the color name/hex. 10:46, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :You have to repeat the code for each user. 11:30, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::w:c:dev:UserTags 14:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Renaming Really? That's different. When I was about to rename that page, I saw that it was previously named Deers, so that only made me believe even more that Deers was actually a thing. Well, the more you learn. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:47, July 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deleted Rabbit What's the problem exactly? Page is renamed, nothing links to "Rabbit". 18:20, July 29, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind, saw the other message. 18:25, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Request Dear Guy, Some asshat called Chad Harmon is irritating users, and has been spamming the chat full so we have to scroll ages back to re-read something, I dearly request his chatban because he is a annoying fuckface. http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Chad_Harmon Kind regards. Mitch Holla at your boy from Holland. 18:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Image Licenses Yeah, I'm aware of that, I'm just also very busy with the GTA Wiki's social media at the minute so I have been rushing. I did expect someone to notice and correct me. I'll add them when I get time. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:35, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat Maybe there's an issue with your computer. Ever tried turn it off and turn it back on again lol? Leo68 (talk) 16:30, August 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: AppleJack Street Thanks, sounds great. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:43, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for tha too. I was trying to sort that infobox myself but failed. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:59, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Street Image Hey, Monkey. Would you mind getting us a better quality image of Altona Avenue? Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) : Call me Monk ;) And yeah. sure, i'll get some more today. Can you list all pages which require street images here please? Thanks! • • 15:34, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, sure. It'll take some time to get them all because there are 48 pages of images needed in the category. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC)7 Here is the list: *Altona Avenue (street) *Bear Street (street and map) *Bedrock Street (street and map) *Berners Road (street and map) Template:Monkeypolice188/Time Hey Monk. Regarding the above template, are you interested in changing the time color from red to another color for decoration purposes? If yes, please reply to me. However, if you know how to and want to change the color yourself, then go ahead. Thanks. MC (MyComputer) 04:09, August 7, 2015 (UTC) GTA IV Maps Sorry Monk, for the responsibility of the map images, can you just leave it to me? You can still take screenshots of the streets in game, but I really want to work on the maps... MC (MyComputer) 11:09, August 7, 2015 (UTC) : Sure. • • 11:11, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks Monk. MC (MyComputer) 11:13, August 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Interwiki Thanks for highlighting that Monk. I probably reverted the edit at the time without looking at it properly as I generally don't pay much attention to interwiki tabs being added. Thanks again. Sam Talk 16:05, August 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Grammar Sure, go ahead. Sorry if my grammar annoys everyone, as sometimes I lose focus on other things and trying to not use google translate too much. If you want, you can change some layouts in my page to look less like yours, or simply fix the grammar if it's too much. BTW, where that time template comes from? It becomes popular around here. XD [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 17:21, August 7, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, Monk. I was expecting more corrections, but I wasn't as bad as expected. XD [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 18:35, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Time Template Hey Monk. Just two things to say: 1)You can have a BST time template or even both templates (UTC & BST) on your talk page at the same time. However, when DST ends over there in Leeds, you will have to change the time back to GST manually. 2) You can have a 12 hour template for your talk page. Just informing you of what you can do to your template. Cheers! MC (MyComputer) 02:45, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Duh Did I mention that power failures are my worst enemy? I NEVER want to left a chat suddenly, except due to power failures. Sorry. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 19:49, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Oh dear. Anyway, I'm coming offline now, and I'm working Monday to Thursday evenings (UTC times), so I will be online during midday (UTC Times again). -- • • 19:59, August 9, 2015 (UTC) More Streets Hey, Monk, I have some more streets that need images. They are: *Boleyn Street (map) *Borlock Road (map) *Brandon Avenue (street and map) *Bridge Lane South (street and map) *Broker-Dukes Tunnel (street and map) Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Tom, sorry, I've told Monk that I'll be working on the maps myself... He can still take photographs of the streets though. MC (MyComputer) 00:35, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :That's fine, I'll still be posting the requests for maps here though because it saves me time and gets me working on other pages faster. Anyway, here are some more: *Bowline (map) LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:04, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, there's no need to post map requests over here, only a little more than 20 out of hundreds of the streets have maps (only pages from Albany Avenue to Bear Street have the map). So, I know which pages need the map images. MC (MyComputer) 11:21, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've been very busy today, what with thinking through my personal life. I will try get these images later on through the weeks, after all there's no rush, plus I have work throughout the week. • • 14:39, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm also been busy these few days, but as said, no rush. But I'll just try to work on the pages when I got the time... MC (MyComputer) 10:14, August 11, 2015 (UTC) New Section What's the problem with me editing Martin Madrazo AND Andreas Sanchez? - I want To download GTA London 11961 or 1969 - Deth the nigga (talk) 10:07, August 11, 2015 (UTC) RE:Sortable Tables What you have is correct (no need for "class="unsortable"" at the Performance section though), but there is no support for sorting individual sections within a section. I'll have a look on the Wikipedia (as they have support for that) to find the code for table sorting but that'll likely take a while unless someone else finds it. 16:52, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Another Page Hey. This isn't a street, but I need an image of Canyon. The information about its location is in the page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:26, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :Again, I'm going to have to take some time on this, as my PC isn't running properly currently (possibly me burning out the GPU or something), so it might take me a while to get these images, but I can assure you I'll get them :) - • • 10:02, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok. There's also Cariboo Avenue by the way as well. Thanks bud. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:53, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Daily Objectives How long ago was "Contact Mission" and "VDM" together, and are you sure about that? I've got 140+ days' worth of records and every one followed Job/Activity/Activity. My group of friends that help each other out with DO's all had the same pattern. Rockstar's programming wouldn't surprise me if it messed up and gave you two jobs the same day, but I suspect it is the exception, rather than the intended rule. - Ash-274 (talk) 18:58, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday Have a good one Monk :) Sam Talk 00:33, August 18, 2015 (UTC) : Happy birthday Monk!!!!!! Here's your gift. AndreEagle17 01:36, August 18, 2015 (UTC) : ::Happy Birthday Monk! Let's celebrate your birthday in chat later! MC (MyComputer) 07:27, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Happy Birthday Monk! Here's a cake for you. Enjoy your day.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 09:40, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Happy Birthday Monk!!!!--MH007 / Send it by clicking here 09:42, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks guys! I feel old now. Thanks for the car Andre! :) Thanks for the cake, etc etc. ! - • • 11:03, August 18, 2015 (UTC) - Happy late bday Monk. Hope you enjoyed. ( ) 20:19, August 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Thanks Jamal :) BTW, Marcus, we'll celebrate/talk about it in chat tomorow! :) - • • 22:10, August 18, 2015 (UTC) - Happy (Late) Birthday, Monk! Enjoy this gift, for the memories. XD [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 00:08, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :Awe man, that's a beauty - McLaren M838TQ twin-turbo 3.8L V8. Thanks! :D - • • 10:15, August 19, 2015 (UTC) GTA Fanon Wiki Hey. As part of our affiliation with the GTA Fanon Wiki, I have been asked to try and recruit new users for them who I think would be decent at making fanon stories. They said that most of the new users that they get just mess around and have bad writing skills. I am therefore sending out this message to all of the members of staff to ask for them to give it a try and see if they like it. I notice some of you making separate pages to the side of your profile which are about your own character or even game. So yeah, give it a try, and see how you do. You never know, you could find a new hobby. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:48, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Car Hey Monk. When you get a chance later on, can you check the release date of this beauty? After having seen it on talented singer Chris Brown's page, I realized the car's rear is almost identical to the GTA V Coquette. If it was released before 2013, I think it should be noted on the Coquette's GTA V description. Thanks. ( ) 13:37, August 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :The car was released in 2014, so it's just coincidental. Striking resemblance however. - • • 14:41, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes I agree it's identical! If it was released in 2013, that'd be something to add. Anyway, it's a nice car! Chris Brown is riding in style! ( ) 15:09, August 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::I personally hate it. - • • 15:12, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Hydra What was was wrong with my edit on the Hydra page? WOLFNOVASTORM (talk) 15:10, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :GTA = / = IRL, GTA doesn't equal real life. It's pretty clear Rockstar came up with their own VTOL system for the Hydra in GTA SA and Online, I doubt they went to the trouble of finding an EXACT system to clone. - • • 15:11, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah ok, I may have phrased it completely wrong, I actually meant they are similar and a lot of pages on GTA wikia talk about similar real-life counterparts. WOLFNOVASTORM (talk) 15:21, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I realize that, and I assure you we are cracking down on this. Users before my time haven't realized the GTA series is a highly fictional game, just because the real life counterpart has something (eg a car with a 4.3L Twin Turbo V8), doesn't mean the version in game will have this, unless stated, confirmed or seen in-game. Also, please remember to sign off your messages on talk pages. -- • • 15:19, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Now explain it Any reason to ban me? When did i misbehave? You said to me "DJ STFU" for no reason, you know that makes me angry, and i hope know you know how i am when i'm angry. Idiot. EDIT: Good to see you hide the most important part in the "evidence"... DJThanos (talk) 17:55, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :Fine. We'll sort this stuff (friendly) in chat when i get unbanned - DJThanos (talk) 18:13, August 22, 2015 (UTC)-_- ::Quite frankly I'm never coming back into chat with your presence, with your offensive attitude to me. - • • 08:43, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Controls Hey there, I was looking at the 'Controls for GTA V' and are the controls the same for Xbox One and 360 and PS3 and PS4? Just trying to save you a bit of work. -TGTDG (talk) 18:22, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, they're all the same, though some first person controls differ from 3rd person controls. Thanks for the help by the way! :) - • • 18:40, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey Monk. I was away only to see something has happened between you and DJThanos. May I ask what has happened? ( ) 20:49, August 22, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :You were right to block DJThanos for his behaviour, but you can say things like STFU. Leo68 (talk) 21:57, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm guessing you meant "can't" - If so, you've got the completely wrong end of the stick. Prior to these events (and in the past days on chat), DJ was rude to me about another topic, and told me "STFU" several times when I was talking. To be almost "sarcastic", I said the exact same thing about what he was talking about, I didn't mean to offend him, it was purely a sarcastic remark referencing the prior events. I think you'll find over the past few weeks in chat, DJ has been extremely rude to me, using language just like this, therefore I was completely in the right to block him from chat. In fact, what he said in these events, "crybaby", etc was MUCH ruder than what I have ever said to him, and if I'm getting accused of wrongful blocks/reasons, I'm not going to stay here anymore. -- • • 08:43, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry If I just ran into a staff argument but, you are not being wrongly accused of blocking DJT unnecessarily. Look even Leo said you were right to block DJT. And I know DJT was much ruder to you in chat and has been kicked several times before too. I don't know if you were sarcastic as I don't understand sarcasm too well. Still, try to control your temper. It's not that you were wrong but controlling anger will make you better. Myth(Talk/ ) 08:50, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Trivia On another note, a race would determine whether you're a better GTA driver than I am (and you'd have to watch yourself, I am quite talented in that field). Sorry, but I'd be the better RL driver. Leo68 (talk) 22:30, August 22, 2015 (UTC) : Eh, I think Monk is capable of winning you Leo xD AndreEagle17 22:33, August 22, 2015 (UTC)